Bite Me
by Dalek Prime
Summary: No matter how Star looked at it, this was all her fault. Star/Vampire Marco


**A/N: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil **

* * *

Bite Me

No matter how Star looked at it, this was all her fault.

Yesterday was a boring Saturday afternoon when in typical Star Butterfly fashion suggested to her friend Marco that they go off to some random dimension to have a wacky adventure which he attempted to protest, but to no avail. Star suggested the world called Morbula: a world ruled by the notorious astro-vampires. The reason behind this venture was that the princess had binge-watched an entire marathon of classic Dracula films and wanted to meet a real-life (or better put no-life) vampire. Her best friend of course thought this was a horrendously bad idea and attempted to persuade her to take them somewhere a tad safer, but when Star wanted to do something, Marco had a better chance of charging the constellations then he did her changing mind.

So off to Morbula they went, thinking it would turn out like any other of their past adventures. The second the teenagers set foot on that world, they fell under attack by the cosmic bloodsuckers. Marco did his best to defend the young princess to the best of his abilities, but was quickly overwhelmed by the nocturnal creatures before Star managed to cast a light spell get them to safely back home, but not before one of the vampires snuck it's fangs into Marco's neck.

And now for lack of a better word; Marco Diaz was a vampire.

For the past two hours, Star had been trying to find a way to reverse her best friends curse, however she already knew her efforts where in vain since she knew there was no cure for vampirism, especially astro-vampirism, but she tried to tell herself that maybe there was some long-forgotten way to give Marco his humanity. In the end though, all of her wising and hoping did not pay off.

So here she was, in front of her human friend's bedroom door, about to break the tragic news to him. She opened the door and quickly found darkness there to greet her entrance, sure it was night outside and moonlight gave some illumination into the room, but yet it still felt unnaturally dark, like the vacuum of space had suddenly taken up occupancies inside the room. In order to rectify this, Star attempted to flip a light on.

"Don't turn on the light!" a familiar voice commanded from somewhere within the darkness, catching the young girl off-guard

Out of the darkness, a pair of red eyes coldly greeted Star, sending shivers down her spine even though she knew who they belonged to. Soon Marco stepped out of the darkness, wearing his hoodie over his head and had a scowl on his face that would make even the mightiest warriors of Mewni quiver in fear. Since being turned into one of the undead, Marco had gained some new features, his eyes were of course blood-red and his fingernails had become claws and his eyes had become pointed like that of a bat.

"Uh, Marco…" she began to say

"Let me guess, there's no cure…is there?" he finished

Star couldn't take the guilt she was feeling well up within herself and suddenly broke down.

"I'm so sorry Marco!" she said in tears "I should have never brought us to that stupid planet!"

She waited for when to blow up at her in rage and throw her out of his home, but instead she felt a pair of cold lifeless arms gently wrap around her into a comforting hug, she dried her eyes long enough to see Marco smiling warmly at her, revealing his two new pearly fangs to her.

"Star, it's ok" he assured her softy "well—ok no its not really ok-in fact this is the most horrible thing ever, but I want you to know: I'm not mad at you"

"Y-your not?" she asked her, stunned

"Of course not, do you think I care so little about you that I'd let something as being turned into a vampire ruin our friendship?" he told her, stroking her hair as he did "We go to crazy dimensions all the time, something bad was bound to happen to one of us and I'm just glad it was me and not you"

"But I turned you into a monster!" she shot back, tearing forming again "How can you be ok with all this?!"

"I'm not 'ok' with this, that's the thing" he bluntly answered her "But I'm trying to look at this as a glass-half full kind of situation"

"What could you possibly think of as a positive out of this?" Star inquired

"Well for starters, no one can call me the safe kid anymore" Marco answered with a grin that made the princess smile as well "and I've got all these super-awesome superpowers, I mean seriously, I think can bench-press my moms car now!"

"Anything else?" the princess questioned, quickly returning to her old self

"I still have you" the vampire added on

Star's only response to that was blushing deeply at what he had just said, not realizing how much that threw her off.

"But that's also the biggest downside" he continued in a more somber tone "I'm immortal now, I'll never be able to age and you'll grow old and die and I'll still be…like this"

"Actuality you're not really immortal" Star mentioned off-handedly

"Yeah I know, if I step into the sunlight or eat garlic I'm dead as disco" he finished

"No I mean you can still age" she explained, making him confused "astro-vampires may be a lot like the vampires in your worlds movies, but they still age, just really-really-really-really-really-really-really-"

"Star…"

"…really-really slow"

"That still doesn't make me feel any better" the newly turned vampire said as he slumped down unto his bed "I'm still going to outlive you"

"No you won't silly!" she told him as she sat down next to him "The people of Mewni age really slow to, heck I'll be three hundred years old and I'll look like I've just turned eighteen"

"So that means…"

"We can be besties for centuries!" she cheered as she hugged the walking corpse tightly "All this time I was afraid I was going to be the one who would outlive you, but now its all good in the hood!"

Marco was going to ask when exactly she was going to tell him of her people's longevity, but in hindsight it didn't really matter now. Suddenly, Marco hissed in pain as he collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest as he did.

"Marco, what's wrong?!" the princess asked in fear

"I-I don't know" Marco choked out "I feel like my whole body is shutting down!"

Star knew right then what he needed, without saying another word she used her wand to summon a small knife to her hand. She then took the blade and proceeded to slice open her arms with a small cut, allowing her blood to ooze out of the wound she had made.

Like a shark smelling an injured seal, Marco picked up the scent of her blood in an instant, but refused to take any action on it.

"You haven't drank any blood all day, you need to eat" Star informed him as she offer the wounded arm to him "Here, drink up"

"I'm not going to drink your blood!" Marco gagged out

"Well you don't have a choice!" his best friend shot back as she shoved her arm in his face "Drink it! Now!"

Well the newly turned vampire didn't need to be told twice; his bloodthirsty instincts took over as he reached out a grabbed her arm and began to slurp up the blood from the cut. Marco made sure not to use his fangs while drinking the princess's fluids, not wanting to turn her as well. Her blood tasted sweet like her personality was, making the teen wonder if everyone's blood tasted differently. Star didn't try to watch as her best friend fed off of her, but she couldn't help but watch. It was anything like the movies she had seen where the monster feasted on his victim, in truth it kind of numb around her self-inflicted wound as Marco continued to feed on her. Soon he had his fill and sealed up her wound by running his tongue over the cut, leaving not even a scar on her skin as he sealed it up. The contact from his mouth's appendage made Star shiver with strange delight as she felt her whole body tremble with goosebumps.

"How did you know to do that?" she asked, observing where she had cut herself

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do" he answered "Are you ok? I didn't take to much did I?"

"Nope, you're good!" she assured with a bright smile

Marco nodded acknowledgement before sitting back on the bed with his friend and attempted to take in what he had just done; he just drank his friend's blood and sick pat was that a part of him enjoyed it. He began to fear if his hunger would override his sense of control and may lead him to hurt someone he cared about; namely Star in general, but then he felt the princess's hand held his own tightly, giving him another smile to silently let him know that she still cared for him.

Just then, his hearing picked up the sound of voices not to far away, but not that of humans, these voices sounded gargled and gruff and from what he could pick up they had the full intention of bringing harm to the princess.

"Hey Star, could you excuse me real quick" he said as he stood "I've gotta take care of something, I'll be back in flash"

Before the young princess could say anything, Marco zipped out of his room thanks to his super-speed, but not before she felt his lips quickly press against her own.

* * *

"Is she in there?" one of the monsters asked

"Yeah and she's all alone to" their groups leader mentioned "This is perfect! We can take her out and get the wand for lu-"

The creature suddenly stopped mid-sentence as froze in place, only to fall to the ground in a dead heap a few seconds later. The other creatures look on in horror as the the culpit was standing before them, still holding their leaders spinal cord in his hand. Sure Marco had a problem with possibly hurting Star and other people he cared about due to his hunger, but brutality slaughtering Ludo's men he was totality ok with in order to protect the person he loved.

"Who-what, what are you?" one of the creatures asked in terror

"Your worst nightmare, bitch" Marco replied darkly as he gave them a wicked smirk to show his fangs "I'm a kung-fu vampire"


End file.
